Need Me
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: He needs her. She wants him. But what does he need and what does she want?
1. Chapter 1

**I need to post up some 6996**

**I read the latest chapter of KHR and it was to short!Well for me. Then I got like a huge heart-attack as i saw...well...some people might now. I felt as if the chapter began and ended to quickly,  
**

**So I began to read the whole Rainbow Arc and i read the cute Chrome and Mukuro part and this was born!  
**

**So here you are!**

* * *

'_I like Mukuro-sama,'__ Chrome thought to herself. __'And I also like…..what he likes…'_

_She started to gather up all her power, she had within herself, her mist flames and her will of living. Mukuro's eyes widen as he witness the strength Chrome had been hiding._

"_She's recreating her organs with her own illusions!" _

'_I want...to protect forever.'__ Her mist flames surrounded her body, she successful created her own organs. She was now Chrome Dokuro, not just a vessel, she was her own, and with that she was ready to fight._

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

Mukuro thought of the moment that Chrome became her own. She became someone, someone stronger, and someone who can now live on their own.

She doesn't need him, not for her organs she has enough power to keep herself living.

She doesn't need him to listen to her; she already has her two new friends Kyoko and Haru.

She doesn't need protection; she has her so called mafia 'family'.

She doesn't need sweet words to calm her down and make her happy.

She doesn't need him.

That's what he thinks as he sits alone in his dark room.

'_She doesn't need me….'_ He sighs_. 'But why do I want her to need me?'_

He wants to protect her.

He wants to help her.

He wants her to need him.

"Kufufu, will she ever need me again?" he asks himself in the dark room.

She is powerful now, she can now protect herself.

He remembers as they combined their powers together to fight of the Vindice, he felt her illusions and how she understood his illusion like nobody else can. Fran his student can't even recognize his illusions, but with Chrome she can easily recognize it and blend with him.

He felt her flames, her flame was peaceful, and it felt relaxing. It felt as if her flame can heal his heart. She can light his way, she can bring him in peace.

He hears footsteps, he hears soft footsteps. He smiles to himself as he can identify the person with such ease, he doesn't need to hear the voice to know.

He knows it's her.

"M-Mukuro-sama..?" he hears her soft voice. "Can I come in?"

"Come in," he smiles as she opens the door slowly.

'_How I miss you my dear Chrome.' _He looks at her, as she walks over to him. _'Maybe one day you'll need me again, and when that day comes I won't hesitate, I will help you, I will protect you,'_

* * *

**Please review.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Some wanted more. So here you go, but I am afraid it's not that great.**

***bittersweetblackcat- Thank you for being my first reviewer ^-^ And yes it would be sweet if they showed more emotion but I love action!**

***ColdCurl -Please forgive me for that, I wrote it some how very quickly hat day. But I'm glad you liked it a bit.  
**

***KagamineRin81- No your not, I actually love when people ask for a sequel it makes me happy that they want more. ^.^  
**

***Soul Of The World - Thank you  
**

***xAngelic- She needs to admit she loves someone. Lol I hope she ends up with some one in the Manga.**

* * *

Chrome sits outside of Kokuyo Land. She looks at the worn out building and smiles to herself.

She closes her eyes and memories flood her mind.

_When I was on that hospital bed, I felt so sad, I was almost glad that my death was coming soon. But when I heard his voice, his gently voice, I couldn't believe that such a person existed._

_His mismatched eyes looks at me, he smiled at me._

_He told me that he needed me, no one had every told me they needed me. I was going to give up on life but he needed me. SO I chose to live, for him._

_He gave me a new life, a new name, a new family, a new beginning._

_He helped me live, not only by making me the illusionary organs but because he needed me to live._

_He was always there for me, when I was sad and when I was in danger. But now he isn't there with me, I can't speak to him, I broke our connection._

_I want to help him in any way I can, I let him use my body so he can have some form of contact with the outer world._

_But now he has his body back, he doesn't need me, but I want him to need me. _

_I don't want him to see me as a vessel or a weak person._

_I want to be of use to him, I want him….to acknowledge me as me…as Chrome Dokuro…not his former vessel, not a weak girl, but as a person who can stand next to him._

_I want to help him._

_I like Mukuro-sama, I like what he likes, and I would do anything to protect those things._

_So I could not accept his illusions anymore. _

_He helped me, when I was in danger._

_But now it's my turn to help him._

_He was there when I felt sad and down_

_But now I will help him if he feels sad or lonely._

_I want him to see me as..._

Chrome gets up, from where she sat and heads to the Kokuyo entrance.

"Mukuro-sama," She whispers his name to herself.

* * *

**Not my best, I think.**

**Please Review ^-^  
**


End file.
